


Spin The Bottle- A Marliza Oneshot

by graytheglowinggay



Series: Marliza Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Spin the Bottle, everyone loves to party, goes from omniscient third-person to Eliza's third-person POV, implied past Alexander/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, past Maria Reynolds/James Reynolds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Maria and Eliza both thought that this was just going to be a regular party. They had no idea how it was going to end up.





	

Alexander, John, Lafayette and Hercules had been planning this party for the better part of two months, and they knew it was going to be good. They had accounted for everything. They were holding it at Alex and John’s apartment, as it was the largest. Herc was going to bring snacks, and Lafayette was going to think of some games to play. It was gonna be the biggest thing the four of them had done together since their college days. The only thing they hadn’t prepared for was how many people were going to be there. Here was the last to arrive, as he was busy buying an absurdly large quantity of snacks (mostly chips and other junk food), and as he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of almost a dozen people in his friends’ apartment.

“I thought it was just going to be the four of us!” Herc exclaimed.

“Well… John invited Maria Lewis, and I invited the Schuyler sisters, and Lafayette invited Thomas Jefferson, and he invited James Madison and Pip, and she invited Theodora Bartow--” Alex explained.

“Was I the only one who didn’t bring someone else?” Herc replied, exasperated.

“Pretty much.” the other three men replied.

“Well, we might as well make the most of it.” Herc said, setting down his bags of snacks. “Law, my man, what’s on the agenda?”

“I’m so glad you asked,” the Frenchman replied. “I have been thinking long and hard about this, and I have come to the conclusion that the only game that would be appropriate to play at an event of this caliber would be… Spin the Bottle!” He looked around at his friends with an expectant expression.

“Well, do we actually have a bottle to play with?” Herc asked.

“That’s a good question,” John replied. “I’ll go see what we have.”

“While John is doing that, let’s get everyone together in a circle. That’s how you play, right?” Hercules asked.

“I’ll do that. Hey idiots!” Alex yelled. “Everyone get in a circle. We’re gonna play Spin the Bottle!”

Everyone looked back at him, confused.

“Well don’t just stand there, move! We’re gonna start just as soon as John finds a bottle.” Alex said.

Just as Alex finished his sentence, John burst back in the room.

“Well, I couldn’t find a bottle, but I found this game spinner, so it should work just the same.” he said, holding up a Twister spinner.

“ _Merde_ , we should have played Twister.” Lafayette muttered to himself. “Well, is everyone ready?”

There were mixed responses from the group of people.

“Well, here we go!” Lafayette said, stepping into the center of the circle. “Here are the rules. One person spins the spinner, like so,” He bends down and spins the spinner. “And whoever it points to, the person has to kiss on the lips. The only exceptions are for the sisters, and Thomas and Pip. If you land on your sibling, you need only give them a kiss on the cheek. Any questions?”

“What if you land on yourself?” someone shouted.

“Well, then you have to pick someone. And no, you can’t pick yourself.” He shoots a glance at the groups of siblings around the circle. “Or your sibling.” he added. “Now, who want to start?”

“I’ll do it.” Alex said, raising his hand.

“Of course you would, Hamilton.” Thomas said. “You’ll fuck anything that moves.”

“Watch yourself, Jefferson.” Alex replied, threateningly gesturing at Thomas with a half-eaten chip.

“Hey, hey, I’m not judging.” Thomas quickly added after getting a threatening glare from Pip.

“Well, we might as well get this started.” Laf said, trying to get everyone back on task. “Alex, take your spin.”

Alex broadly grinned, reaching into the center to spin the wheel. It spun around several times before pointing to John.

“Well, that’s too easy.” Herc interjected.

John shrugged. “Hey, the spinner don’t lie.” he said before leaning in to kiss Alex. The two of them smiled as they softly brought their lips together. John reached his hand up and softly cupped Alex’s cheek.

“I was expecting more action.” Angelica said as the two of them slowly broke apart.

Lafayette shrugged. “Just wait an hour.”

“Well, John? Spin it!” Alex said, still holding his boyfriend’s hand.

John laughed, reached out, and spun the spinner. It went around a couple of times before pointing at Maria.

“Pucker up, Maria!” Alex exclaimed, causing John and Maria to look at each other and blush. The circle of their friends stared expectantly at the two of them, causing them further embarrassment. They both shuffled towards each other. Maria awkwardly put her hand on the side of John’s face, and the two of them slowly moved in towards each other. They closed their eyes and puckered up their lips like two little kids. As soon as they had touched lips, the two of them leapt apart, and Maria almost landed in Alex’s lap. Maria and John chuckled at each other.

“Does that really count?” Thomas questioned.

“Yes.” Maria and John replied at the same time.

Thomas opened his mouth to reply, but Pip interrupted him. “Maria, spin it!”

Maria grinned, and spun the wheel. She spun it really hard, almost knocking it over, but it still spun around and pointed at Eliza. As soon as she saw that it was pointing at her, she blushed. Maria and Eliza both looked away from each other and at the ground. There was a long moment of silence. Pip and Thomas looked at each other, surprised.

“Kiss her! Kiss her!” the two of them started chanting. At first they were alone, but then Lafayette and Herc joined them, and then the other two Schuyler sisters did as well. More and more people joined until everyone except for Maria and Eliza were chanting “KISS HER! KISS HER!”

Maria and Eliza both reluctantly stood up, walked to the center of the circle, and stood facing each other. Maria placed her hands on Eliza’s waist and looked into the other woman’s eyes. Eliza put her hand on the side of Maria’s face, and the two of them brought their lips together.

It started as a simple, chaste kiss, but it quickly transformed into something more. The two of them started kissing intensely, savoring every small point of contact that they shared. Maria pulled the smaller woman in closer, slipping her hands down to grasp Eliza’s ass. Eliza tangled one of her hands in Maria’s dark curls and with the other undid one of the buttons on Maria’s red flannel shirt. Maria slid her tongue into Eliza’s mouth, and raked it over the roof of the other woman’s mouth, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Eliza. Everyone else in the circle watched with expressions of shock and surprise. The two of them probably would have gone further if someone in the circle hadn’t coughed rather loudly, which suddenly brought the two of them back to reality.

They swiftly broke apart, still holding onto each other. Both of them were blushing bright red and awkwardly avoiding eye contact. They carefully disentangled from each other and sat back down in their respective spots.

“Well, that was certainly something.” Thomas remarked, and was swiftly elbowed by both his sister and Angelica.

“Anyway… Eliza, it’s your turn to spin!” Angelica said to her sister. Eliza nervously smiled, and spun the spinner. She didn’t look at where it landed. Honestly, she didn’t care who it landed on.

“Looks like you got Hamilton!” Herc exclaimed. Eliza softly sighed with relief. She shuffled over, quickly kissed Alexander, and went back to her spot.

She didn’t notice when Alex spun the spinner and it landed on Thomas, and she wasn’t paying attention when the two men kissed each other with enough hatred and ferocity to melt steel. Her mind was still on Maria, and the kiss that the two of them had shared.

Eliza hadn’t really thought much about Maria before. She had spent a lot of time with the woman when Alex and John were helping her get away from James Reynolds, and as her and John swiftly bonded over their shared experiences as survivors. She considered Maria Lewis to be a friend, she supposed. But she had never thought about her like that. As she thought about it more, she looked back on all of the time that she had spent with Maria through new eyes, and she noticed that there was a common underlying feeling through all of them. Was it attraction? Lust? Love? Eliza wasn’t really sure. She had always been aware of her open sexuality, but she had never really put much thought into categorizing the feelings that she had towards the men and women that she was close to. Was that a mistake? Was what she had done with Maria a mistake? _Maybe we can still be friends_ , she thought, but even as she said it in her mind she knew it was false. This wasn’t just some trivial party game anymore. There were bigger things going on here.

Eliza was brought back to the real world when Angelica kissed her on the cheek. She was initially surprised by this, but then she realized that the game was still going on.

“Spin it, Eliza!” John said to her, raising a glass of beer. Eliza obliged, and spun the spinner. It went around several times before pointing at her. She was initially confused, and then she realized that she would have to pick who to kiss.

She took a deep breath. She knew what she was going to do. She stood up and walked over to Maria Lewis. She took Maria’s hand and lifted her up so the other woman was standing up too. Eliza placed her hands on Maria’s shoulders, and Maria put her hands on Eliza’s waist. The two of them brought their faces together so they were almost touching, and in that moment, something mutual passed between them. Maria smiled lovingly, and Eliza did too. They didn’t really know how, but they both understood each other. And when the two women brought their lips together, both of them were filled with joy.

*** * ***

As a group, they had all collectively decided to spend the night at Alex and John’s apartment, as half of them were too drunk to get home, and the other half didn’t want to miss anything that might happen. Eliza, being the planner that she was, had brought something to sleep in, and she made her way to the bathroom to change. Just as she arrived at the bathroom, Maria opened the door and walked out.

She was only wearing a baggy t-shirt (most likely stolen from John) and black shorts which barely peeked out from under the hem of the oversized shirt. She had removed her trademark red lipstick, and her hair formed a loose cloud around her head. She yawned and stretched, and Eliza caught a glimpse of Maria’s stomach. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Eliza.

“What’re you staring at?” she asked, looking Eliza in the eye.

“Nothing!” she quickly burst out, slowly blushing red.

“Hey, hey. It’s all cool.” Maria replied. There was an awkward pause. “Do you want to talk?”

“About what?” Eliza asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“About all of this.” she replied, gesturing broadly.

“Umm… sure, I mean, yeah! That would be nice, I guess.” Eliza awkwardly said. “Just let me change.”

“Of course. Meet me in the spare bedroom?”

*** * ***

“Well, where do we start?” Eliza asked after they both sat down on the bed.

“Let’s both answer some questions, shall we?” Maria replied. She took a deep breath. “Do you like me?”

“Yes.” Eliza replied, without hesitation. “Do-- do you like me?”

“Yes.” Maria also replied. There was a silence, and then the two of them started nervously chuckling.

“Was-- was I a good kisser?” Eliza asked.

“Definitely.” Maria said, and laughed. “What’re we gonna do?”

“What makes you think I would know?” Eliza frantically replied. “I mean, I don’t know.”

“Eliza, sweetie, it’s ok.” Maria replied, taking Eliza’s hands into her own.

Sweetie. Eliza certainly wasn’t expecting that.

“Let’s just start with this.” Maria said. She laid back on the bed, and gestured beside her. Eliza laid down next to Maria, and snuggled close. Maria’s body was warm beside her. She smelled of smoke, roses, and expensive shampoo. Maria’s skin was soft, and Eliza could feel every point where their bodies were connected. Their bodies were a tangle of limbs and contact. Maria and Eliza both looked into each other’s eyes, and slowly came together in a kiss.

When their lips connected, it felt like all of Eliza’s perspective focused down to that point of contact. In that moment, in that bed, Maria was all that mattered. Eliza’s love for that woman filled her whole body like liquid fire, and their kiss blossomed and flourished. Maria’s luscious brown hair, her smoky brown eyes, her supple breasts, her soft stomach, her strong arms, her elegant hands, her curvaceous hips, her graceful legs-- all of them were perfect because they were part of Maria, and Maria was perfect.

Eliza was loathe to stop kissing Maria, but then Maria said, “Elizabeth Schuyler, I am ridiculously and irrationally in love with you. You are quite the exceptional woman.”

Eliza beamed. “I love you too, Maria Lewis.”

*** * ***

Eliza woke up in the morning still in Maria’s arms. The two of them had fallen asleep together, Maria’s arms around Eliza’s waist and her head resting on Eliza’s shoulder. Eliza shifted around so she was facing Maria. She gently shook the other woman’s shoulders.

“Fuck you I don’t wanna wake up.” she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

“Maria, it’s me.” Eliza replied.

“Oh, well, in that case I suppose it’s alright.” Maria said, finally opening her eyes. “Good morning.”

“Good morning. You gonna get out of bed anytime soon?” Eliza asked, twirling a strand of Maria’s hair around her finger.

“Well, I’m hungry, and I suppose that’s the only way that I’ll be able to get some food.” Maria stood up and got up out of the bed. “Well, you coming with me?”

“Of course.” Eliza replied, taking Maria’s hand into her own. Maria smiled, opened the door, and walked out, hand in hand with Eliza.

“Is that bacon I smell?” Maria asked as the two of them made their way towards the kitchen.

“Probably. Herc always goes all out with breakfast.” Eliza replied.

As soon as the two of them entered the kitchen, all eyes were on them. Alexander paused, a piece of toast halfway to his mouth. He looked first at Eliza, and then at Maria, and then back at Eliza again.

“What happened last night?” he asked, looking at Eliza and Maria expectantly.

“What do you mean?” Eliza asked, before realizing what Alex meant. “Wait, no! No! We-- we didn’t--”

“Oh, it was great.” Maria interrupted, grinning deviously. “Eliza knows her stuff.”

Eliza started blushing and stammering, which just made Maria grin even more.

“A lot of skill in a pretty package. We actually--”

“Maria, _honey_ , let’s get you some food.” Eliza interrupted, dragging Maria over to a chair. Alex looked at Eliza with a confused expression. Eliza shrugged, and sat down in the same chair with Maria. Maria grinned and put her hands on Eliza’s hips.

“We’ll see what we can do later.” Maria whispered in Eliza’s ear, causing her to blush even more, if that was physically possible.

“Just eat, Maria.” Eliza whispered back.

“How can I do that when you’re sitting on my lap?” Maria asked, smirking.

“You can find a way.” Eliza snarkily replied, turning around and straddling Maria. The two of them almost kissed, but were interrupted by Thomas entering the room.

“Well, what’d I miss?” he said, staring at Maria and Eliza.

*** * ***

It was almost 3 o’clock, and Alex and John were finally kicking everyone out of their apartment, which meant that Eliza and Maria would have to separate.

“So, what do we do now?” Eliza asked.

Maria took her phone out of her bag. “Well, we can start with this. What’s your number?”

“Oh, I can put it in myself.” Eliza replied, taking Maria’s phone and putting her number into it.

Maria looked at her phone screen. “You put your number in as ‘Eliza Bae <3 <3 <3’?” she asked, chuckling.

Eliza shrugged. “I had to.” she said. “We’ll see each other again, right?” Eliza asked, taking Maria’s hands into her own.

“Elizabeth Schuyler, I will find you again if I have to search through all of New York. Though I have a feeling that won’t be necessary.”

Eliza pulled Maria into a fierce hug. “I love you, Maria Lewis.”

“I love you too, Eliza.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on this site, as well as the first Marliza oneshot that I've written. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I already have two more oneshots that I'm working on right now, so those will also be posted as soon as I'm done with them, as part of a series with this one.


End file.
